


a trash gets his trashy birthday gift

by kopi_luwak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, birthday fic, bunuh aja saya gapapa, dan telat pula /dibunuh, fluff maybe lel, gaje lagi orz, iya ini birthday fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menjelang penghujung tahun, Tetsurou gagal paham dengan kejadian seputar minggu ketiga bulan kesebelas. / HBD KANG TETSUROOOOOO MAAP TELAT H3H3H3</p>
            </blockquote>





	a trash gets his trashy birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAS TETSURO!!!!!! KEEP SAMPAH AND LOVE TSUKKE ALWAYS //////////////// /HEH  
> MAAP KANG TETSURO SAYA MAU SEKALIAN MERAMAIKAN KEMBALINYA LAPTOP SAYA DENGAN KONDISI 75% AKU RAPOPO H3H3H3H3H3
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

rrr. rrr.

Ponselnya bergetar, mengeluarkan banyak bunyi-bunyian yang mengesalkan dirinya yang sedang tidur-tidur ayam setelah kelelahan akibat aktivitas klub di tahun terakhirnya yang makin lama makin menggila (siapa suruh jadi kapten). Inginnya ia mengabaikannya, namun suara itu makin menjengkelkan—ingatkan dia untuk mengganti nada dering ponselnya nanti.

Kuroo Tetsurou merogoh sakunya, tempat di mana getaran itu terasa (karena ponsel itu ada di saku di dekat pantatnya, jadi jika itu bergetar rasanya benar-benar _menggelikan_ ), dan mendecak, namun rautnya seketika berubah di saat ia melihat nama si pemanggil (boleh, 'kan, karena, biasanya, satu-satunya yang memanggilnya hanyalah ibunya, Kenma pun lebih suka mengirim pesan singkat—yang benar-benar singkat), ia tidak bisa menahan cengirannya dan berkata sebelum si pemanggil sempat berkata, "Halo, Kacamata-kun."

Tidak ada jawaban. Aneh, Tetsurou mengerenyitkan keningnya, mencoba menganalisis mengapa suara di seberang ponselnya tidak menjawab apa pun, seharusnya si pemanggil memiliki suatu kepentingan yang bisa dibilang penting, bukan?

"Halo? Kacamata-kun?"

Hening.

"Ooi."

Masih hening.

"Halo Kacamata-kun aku tahu kamu punya kepentingan jadi jangan sok tidak mau menjawab oke."

tuut. tuut.

Tetsurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya (atau dua-duanya? Entahlah) dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, melihat layar. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menbuatnya paham.

Oh.

Oh.

Dia nyengir, pantas saja suara di seberang tidak menjawabnya dari tadi.

Dia belum menekan tombol jawab dan sekarang kesempatannya untuk menggoda si pemanggil yang jarang sekali, bahkan kelihatannya dia tidak pernah sudi repot-repot meneleponnya.

Cih, ia melempar ponselnya dengan lemparan yang tidak terlalu keras.

Moodnya jadi makin buruk saja.

 

 

Belum habis kekesalannya, ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

Ia merangkak, mengambilnya dengan sedikit kekesalan pada dirinya yang tersisa.

Pesan masuk.

Ia membukanya dengan penuh semangat, dan semangatnya luntur begitu melihat siapa pengirimnya,

_dari: mama_ _untuk: kuroo tetsurou_

_Tetsurou-kun, mama nggak pulang hari ini._  
 _Ada mi di lemari kok._

Ia membiarkannya.

rrr.

Pesan masuk lagi, urat kekesalannya bertambah.

Siapa lagi nomor yang tidak dikenalnya ini.

_dari: 090-xxx-xxx-xxx  
untuk: kuroo tetsurou_

_Maaf, Kuroo-san, kenapa kamu tidak menjawab teleponku?_

Hari ini begitu tak terduga, ia nyengir lagi.

_dari: kuroo tetsurou  
untuk: 090-xxx-xxx-xxx_

_megane-kun, nomormu yang lain itu kemana?_

klik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesan itu kembali berbalas,

_dari: 090-xxx-xxx-xxx  
untuk: kuroo tetsurou_

_aku telepon, ya._

Tetsurou membelalakkan matanya.

Sejak kapan—?

Tetapi saat ia akan membalas, ponselnya langsung berdering lagi dan tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Tetsurou memastikan dirinya menekan tombol jawab di ponselnya, dan syukurlah, kali ini tidak terlalu salah, karena suara di seberang langsung menyambut, "Kuroo-san?"

Ia menjawabnya dengan, "Nggak biasanya kamu meneleponku, Kacamata-kun, ada apa?"

Ada diam sejenak.

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Hah?"

"Aku hanya ... ingin menelepon."

"Eh, kacamata-kun—?"

"Uh, _Tetsurou-_ san," dia memanggilnya dengan nama depannya dan dia bahkan tidak marah, tetapi, hei, mereka hanya cukup dekat (walau tidak bisa dibilang dekat, sebenarnya) akhir-akhir ini, tapi—"Selamat tidur," ucapnya, dan sambungan diputuskan secara sepihak.

Tetsurou melongo tanpa memahami apa pun.

 

 

Tokyo dan Miyagi memang tidak dekat, dan dia memang pernah mengajak lelaki tinggi berkacamata itu ke rumahnya sekali, namun dia benar-benar tidak paham mengapa dia ada di sini saat ia membuka matanya.

Orang itu membungkuk sopan, tidakbiasanyasumpahtidakbiasadanmemangtidakpernahakanmenjadibiasa—dan berujar, "Maaf mengganggu," seolah dia adalah seorang _salesman_ saja, ia tertawa keras.

Saat tawanya reda, ia bertanya dengan seratus persen niat menggoda, "Ada apa, kangen sama aku ya?"

Cowok kacamata itu—Tsukishima Kei—menyodorkan sekotak kue untuknya, "Selamat ulang tahun."

 

 


End file.
